The Traveler's Story
by Randy's Dark Angel
Summary: A mage and a Shadowhunter must work to stay together. Can they do it? A collection of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1 Moonlight

Moonlight

RDA: I won nothing

Magnus watched Alec sleep. The sheet was low on is hips and the moonlight glowed off of his back. The black marks and the white scars contrasted against the skin of the Shadowhunter. Magnus moved closer and ran is fingertips down the Shadowhunter's spine and watched as goose bumps appeared on the boy's skin. Magnus laid his head onto Alec's shoulder blade and wrapped his arms around Alec. Sleep would come slowly tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 Scars

Scars

RDA: I own nothing

Alec had scars on the outside and inside. From the lack of having his parents around to the things he sees while in battle. When he was with Magnus Alec didn't feel like there was anything wrong with him. Magnus dint have any physical scars only internal. The mage would shy away from questions on is past and would put walls around himself. Alec tried to break down the walls but it was very difficult to worm his way in. Scars were hard to deal with. Not just on the outside


	3. Chapter 3 Runes

Runes

RDA: I own nothing

Magnus always enjoyed to run his fingers over those runes that sowed how strong and brave is lover was. The flip side was that the marks that put his love in danger and could end his already short life even sooner. Those runes ad two sides. Magnus knew how foolish it was to fall in love with someone with these marks. He had done so once before. He knew the end result. Though he knew all of this the love between them was extremely sweet. This is why Magnus loved to play with the runes as a reminder.


	4. Chapter 4 Drop

Drop

RDA: I own nothing

Alec always felt his heart drop when Magnus had to leave to deal with a client. He always got so lonely. Magnus was what made his world shine and sparkle. Everything just kind of dropped when he wasn't around. Life wasn't very bright without the colorful mage. Alec couldn't wait for the warlock to return and his would to fall back into place.


	5. Chapter 5 Letter

Letter

RDA: I own nothing

When Magnus would send Alec fire letters it would make the Shadowhunter grin. Alec loved that Magnus would show such caring to stop what he was doing and check in the Shadowhunter. Between this and the text messages Magnus was sure to show his love and affection to the boy even when they were apart. Before Magnus, Alec never realized how much a letter or text meant.


	6. Chapter 6 Secure

Secure

RDA: I own nothing

Alec was never a very secure person in himself his self-esteem was very low both in his Shadowhunter abilities and his appearance. Magnus hated this. The warlock believed most of the issue was Jace. Who had exceptional fighting abilities and to most people looked at as handsome. Magnus on the other hand loved Alex for his inside and out. Alec with his tussled lack hair and beautiful blue eyes and his wonderful personality. Magnus attempted to make the Shadowhunter feel more secure not just in himself but in their relationship. All of the small things Magnus didn't would raise Alec's confidence eve just a little this was all that mattered. Magnus wanted Alec happy and to believe in himself.


	7. Chapter 7 Faded

Faded

RDA: Again I own nothing

Most of Alec's clothes were faded to a dull shade of black or sometimes so faded that they were gray. Magnus' outfits on the other had were always bright and flashy. Alec always blended in and tried to stay in the back of the room where as Magnus always enjoyed to be the center of the show.

Alec left one of his sweaters at Magnus apartment, Magnus couldn't stop wearing it. Even through it was faded and plain, Magnus even wore it when Alex wasn't around.


	8. Chapter 8 Quietly

Quietly

RDA: I own nothing

Alec always crept around like a mouse. The marks on his body for silence helped but he was still a quite person anyway. Alec could always startle Magnus for one reason or another. Each time the warlock would spark just a little from his fingertips. This always made Alec smile, he enjoyed being quiet.


	9. Chapter 9 Fatally

Fatally

RDA: I own nothing

The attraction they held for each other would end painfully, they had always know this was a major possibility. But had gone on with their love because how deeply they felt. It was beautiful to watch but when the relationship started to fall apart it was painful to watch. They were so different and trust didn't come easy for either of them the end was like a brick wall crushing the file out of both of them. They knew it would end like this but hopped it would be diffent.


	10. Chapter 10 Lovely

Lovely

RDA: don't own anything

The first time Magnus saw Alec he was curious. How the young Shadow hunter looked just beautiful. Magnus just wanted to keep the young hunter and never let him go. Alec was just a magnificent work of art. His eyes, they could look through your soul. Magnus loved beautiful things he was possessive of them. Alec was just lovely.


	11. Chapter 11 Accidently

Accidently

RDA: I own nothing

Magnus knew that falling in love was never intended. It just sort of happened. It had been a very long time ago when he fell in love the first time and his heart had been broke. Then he saw those blue eyes and couldn't help but fall in love all over again. Magnus knew he would just end up with a broken heart. But Magnus never meant to fall in the first place.


	12. Chapter 12 Hour

Hour

RDA: I own nothing

The battle was about to begin. This could be the end of everything. This could be their last kiss and touch. They could lose each other. This could be game over. With no reset button.

Alec just wanted to be held, he wanted to spend time with his love before his world could fall apart.


	13. Chapter 13 Angel

Angel

RDA: I don't own anything

Mortal. That's all Alec was, one day he would become the angel that his blood was made of. Magnus always wondered if he was even worthy of being near his perfect being. Sometime it was hard o see how different their blood was, others it was hard to see how they even fit together.

Alec deserved his wings, Magnus understood how they could never have forever. Angels were never meant to walk this earth long. Simply to walk into someone's life and change it for the better.

Alec awakened him from his stillness and made him alive again

This was his purpose


	14. Chapter 14 F'ed Up

F'ed Up

RDA: Hey guys sorry I haven't posted been trying to get my stuff together for school. I start on the 22nd. I also went through a nasty break up if you can tell by this fic.

Hiding alone in his room Alec tried to remember the good times without the text messages or pictures. He fingered stolen shirts and lay on a stolen pillow. Magnus' smell long gone. He had tried to find those yellow sheets and blanket, he found something similar to outfit his bed with. Sometimes he could forget he fucked it all up. He should have been happy with the crumbs instead of ring to steal the whole loaf. Hindsight is 20/20, Alec had failed at his first love and couldn't be sure he would even look for a second. It didn't seam worth all of the work and pain.


	15. Chapter 15 Demons

Demons

RDA: I don't own anything

"A demon, a magic wielder, the very thing we protect the world from! How could you Alec." His father yelled.

Alec flinched but remained unaverred. He had always been the disappointment child. The one that never lived up to Jace. He wouldn't give Magnus up for his father's approval that could never be won by his own acts as a shadow hunter.

"Yes a demon, a downworlder" He replied. Alec would stay proud of his demon. Alec never had to earn Magnus' love, it was freely given.


	16. Chapter 16 Daylight

Daylight

RDA: I don't own anything

After Magnus had left me, I followed him. I became his shadow, it was the only glimpse of his love I got to see. Even in the daylight I would follow him to meetings and coffee shops. I wanted to protect him from everything since even I had hurt him. No one was safe. Magnus had lost his love for the little things. His own look at daylight was skewed. We had hurt each other. The daylight no longer felt warm.


	17. Chapter 17 Once upon a Time

Once upon a Time

RDA: I don't own anything

I can't forget him, I can't. In everything I see him. Our love was a fairytale that deserved a happy ending. Instead it feels like a brothers Grimm tale to warn others not to make our mistakes. Maybe this is what Magnus needed a glimpse back at love instead I lost my first love, someone I had worked hard to keep and understand. Maybe I don't deserve love at all. Maye I'm not meant for once upon a time and happy ever after.


End file.
